


火环

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 德拉科做了个纹身。





	火环

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：IvvyMoon (blue_jack)  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925182

德拉科紧张地坐在用于检查的升降病床的边上，无法抑制地踢着腿。来这里已经够难忍了，治疗师居然还要他只穿着一件单薄的棉质袍和袜子，在这里等上不知道多久。房间里的寒冷让他手臂起满鸡皮疙瘩，下面的蛋蛋冻得像是敲一下就能掉下来。难道这里没有人懂温暖咒吗？

  他们该死的在他换病号袍的同时收走了他的魔杖，所以他现在动不了房间里的温度。他已经过了非常糟的一天了——事实上是非常糟的一个月——他只想快点解决这个然后回家躺下。

  他捏着袍子上的绑带，思考究竟要不要把它绑上好增加点暖意。不过想想要在治疗师面前解开它，这种行为就像徒劳地想保留一点待会儿检查的时候会丢尽的尊严一样，所以德拉科没有动它。就像在原本的羞耻上面再加一层羞耻，德拉科真的不需要，你太客气了。

  他要求了一位男性治疗师，以便保留最后的一点点尊严，这算是一个小小的安慰了——喔太小了。他发着抖想如果是一位…女性看到的话，他会有多屈辱。德拉科希望是一个年迈的经验充足的，对于德拉科的困境眼睛都不眨一下的治疗师；他只要挥一挥魔杖，解决德拉科的问题；五分钟之后德拉科已经穿回自己的衣服然后移形幻影到家；最好是这样。

  梅林啊，爱我吧，拜托就让事情这样发生吧。

  他听到门把拧开接着门被打开的声音，德拉科深吸一口气安抚自己紧张的神经，同时压下脸红的冲动。他可以的。治疗师每天都要看各种奇怪的病症，而且他们必须遵守法律对病人的所有事情都守口如瓶——不过如果，他在外面听到任何一丝一毫关于自己的病情的流言蜚语的话，他会将圣芒戈告得一个纳特都不剩。

  合法地拿走医院钱财的想法让他感觉好了一点，所以他可以沉着冷静地抬头迎接治疗师的视线。

  “你好，马尔福。好久不见。”

  “波特？ _波特？_ ”德拉科的声音尖得像妖精。噢不。不，不，不，不，不，不，不！他绝对不会让波特来帮他做检查的。“出去！ _出去！_ ”

  波特缩了一下脖子。“我也很高兴见到你，马尔福。”

  “我想要另一位治疗师！我 _要求_ 另一个治疗师来帮我做检查！”

  “恐怕不行，”波特说，笑容里带着明显的愉悦。“你要求一个男性治疗师，我现在是唯一一个在值班的男性治疗师。”

  “你说谎！”德拉科控诉，双手抓住松垮垮的开襟袍子，后悔刚刚没有绳子绑上。

  “恐怕不行，这么晚我们只有轮值治疗师了，而治疗师史蒂芬在照看两个被恶咒击中的傲罗。如果你要问的话，他们的确比你优先。所以除非你想戴安娜或者米姬帮你，否则你就只剩下我了。”

  德拉科咬着唇，痛苦地想在各个困难的选项中选一个，他的手攥成拳头。他不能让波特做他的治疗师！波特讨厌他！而他-他也讨厌波特！他们在学校的时候就是死对头了，就算现在差不多十年过去了，他们的恨意还没过去！

  除了讨厌——那差不多占了全部，还有一丁点细微的小小的色欲。想想波特会盯着他的臀瓣和蛋蛋，well，那就…不太妥了。他脑海里出现波特让他弯腰趴到桌子上，撩起他的袍子，叫他分开双腿的画面…

  他仅靠想象就可以脸红了，想象波特让他自己抓住臀瓣拉开，好让他看得更加仔细，然后强迫德拉科说出所有关于症状出现时的限制级内容细节…这真是-真的是！真是——他突然庆幸这房间足够冷——真是太恼人了，他永远都无法忘记这样的伤痛的！为什么波特会想让他重新叙述每个细节每个——

  “马尔福？”

  德拉科生气地看着波特，不是因为他打断他的想象，噢当然不是，是因为这个混球居然够胆成为一个治疗师！对！波特应该变成一个傲罗或者魁地奇选手，或者其他什么防止在德拉科有需要的时候他会出现在圣芒戈的职业。

  这都是破特的错！

  德拉科原本不需要承受那么多的，如果波特没有变成一个如此壮硕英俊的，拥有一双比以前更加深色的绿眼睛的男人的话，还有一双无所不能的大手，还有——

  “马尔福。”这次波特的语气带上了愤怒。“我是一个持牌的有四年经验的治疗师。你说的或者你要给我看的所有症状我都肯定见过或者听闻过。所以，这里写一个你最近纹的纹身有点问题。确切一点告诉我，是什么问题？”

  德拉科皱起眉，对波特公事公办的语气感到不满。所以现在情况是，他要有中年危机了吗？他觉得现在的波特非常吸引人，但愚蠢的波特居然对近乎半裸的他无动于衷？

  草，德拉科可不这么认为。

  “我屁眼那的纹身每次在我做爱的时候都会烧到我的情人。想看吗？”

  波特脸上的表情让德拉科之前感到的羞耻和屈辱都值回票价。

  “什-什-什么？”

  德拉科偷笑了一下。“我 _说_ ，我 _屁眼_ 那的 _纹身_ 在 _做爱_ 的时候烧到我的情人。我的老天爷啊，波特，作为一个医护人员，你真的是够蠢了。我说的有那么难懂吗？”

  他太享受波特结结巴巴语无伦次的样子了。看看他脸上飞满的红晕，德拉科都要回想起他们在霍格沃茨的那段日子了。

  “你的纹身是什么样的？”

  这次变成德拉科把脸转向一边了。他真的比较享受波特困窘的样子，而那短暂的快乐已经过去了，他又开始被屈辱填满。“我那时喝醉了，OK？我都不记得自己做了纹身，更加不要说选样式了…”他摆摆手，“我发现自己有纹身之后，我决定留着因为不想去弄走它了，免得增添麻烦，不过接着我就发现…着火烧到别人的事了。”

  “你怎么可以不知道？它绕着你的——纹的，那肯定见鬼的痛！”

  “我都说我喝醉了！”他不打算和波特分享他在弄了这个纹身之后的所有尴尬事。它刚开始有多痛，然后酸胀，最后那个位置变得极其敏感——“喝得很醉，很醉，OK？能别揪着这个吗？”

  一阵安静沉默。等德拉科扫一眼波特时，他看到了波特涨红得快要爆炸的连，眼睛完全不敢直视德拉科。

  “我明-明白了。”波特咳了一下清清喉咙。“是-是只有插入性的性事时发生吗？还是只要有人…碰你那里的时候就有？”

  德拉科重重地咽了一下口水，看着墙壁上挂着的，一副画得毫无美感田园风景画来转移注意力。“我不是很确定。我有了这个纹身之后只做过一次，不过对方说烧得很严重，他觉得我对他造成了永久损伤。“

  “哇哦！”波特小声地惊呼了一下，默默退后了一步。在德拉科瞪他的时候他想再后退一点。“我得说，呃，我最近没有听说过任何病患是下体烧伤的。他去了哪里治疗？”

  “最后没有烧起来，”德拉科说，眼睛依然盯着那副使用了过多橙色的画。“一到我们…分开…的时候，那种火烧的感觉慢慢就没有了。”

  “我明白了。”波特在病例上做记录，职业素养终于让波特脸上的颜色恢复正常。“你呢？发生的时候你有没有什么感觉，或者其他症状？”

  “没有。没有其他毛病。”或者说如果不是他的炮友开始咒骂尖叫，他根本就不会知道。

  “很好。那接下来…”德拉科感觉到波特装作一脸平静装得有多努力。“我们看一下，行吗？”

  德拉科跳到地上。“这样吧，我改变主意了。我还是直接回家——”

  “马尔福！你不能就这样走了！我还没有帮你做检查——”

  “完全没有必要！”德拉科摸索着他放在椅子旁边的衣服。“肛交也没有那么爽！”这是句谎话。绝对的谎话，天知道他有多喜欢。尽管如此，他肯定要戒断一段时间，直到他能找到人治好他。既然波特看起来完全没有打算离开，那他可以带着衣服到最近的洗手间更换，或者他可以——

  “不要紧张——”波特伸手打算抓着他的手臂。

  “我没有紧张！”他差不多是尖叫出来，退开一步躲过波特的手。不要碰我！他几乎赤身裸体，波特还好好地穿着正式的治疗师袍子；德拉科从来就对男人穿制服有别样的好感，房间里的低温不够让他被碰到之后保持不勃起。

  “我已经看过很多男人的屁股了！”

  德拉科看着波特，眼睛眨得飞快，一只鞋子从他抱着的那堆衣服上掉到地上。

  “从纯粹职业的角度，”一分钟之后，波特尴尬地补充。

  “为什么你…你真是个变态！”

  “你也是！”波特反驳。这倒是被波特说对了。

  “你有变态喜好，你就是想看我的屁股！”

  “我没有！”

  “哈！不用狡辩了，破特！”德拉科随手将衣服丢回椅子上，并且往波特的方向踏出一大步。“很明显这就是你当时选择做治疗师的一大目的！借职务之便看年轻男人的屁股——”

  “不要乱说了！”

  “等我告诉 _预言家日报——_ ”

  房间里的温度一瞬间，对德拉科来说从太冷变成了太热。波特脸上生气的表情明明应该让德拉科害怕颤抖，但是他却感觉一阵电流窜过背脊。

  “噢，别这样看着我，波特，”他讥讽地说。如果波特不按他说的话做，德拉科不会为自己接下来的行为负责。这个男人愤怒的表情配上端正的治疗师袍子，他每一个细微的动作都像在点火。“我不会这样对 _预言家日报_ 说的。学学怎么开玩笑好吗。”德拉科翻了翻白眼。“然而…我还是认为你想我脱光，是为了满足你某些邪恶的想法。不过谁又能怪你呢？”

  愤怒慢慢离去，变成了疑惑最后是无奈的嘲弄。“马尔福，至今你仍然是我认识的人中最自恋的一个。”

  “喂，情况是这样——”

  “请问你现在可以趴到桌子上，让我检查你吗？”大概是“请”这个词起了作用。波特以前从来没有这样对他说过。他还挺喜欢的。

  德拉科笑着坐在桌子的边缘。“你想我摆什么姿势？躺着吗…还是后入？”梅林啊，听起来他像是在向波特求欢。

  波特的手按着他的肩膀，阻止他跳下床。“放松。”德拉科鼻子喷了一下气，好像说 _放松_ 就有用似的。“我们早点开始就能早点结束了。”

  这让他更加用力地哼了一下。“我不是个傻子，波特。我知道。”

  “那究竟有什么问题？你不会还记着在霍格沃茨那时的恩怨吧？”

  当然不会，说得像德拉科是不成熟的一个那样！

  “只是…你居然一点都不老！”他指责地说。“你应该又老，又有很多皱纹，一副油腻的样子！”

  “你…想要个老头，而不是我，来看你屁股吗？”波特问，他的眼睛发着光，好像明白了什么似的。

  什么——不是——他不是这个意思——好吧！行了！“随便你想什么，波特！快点开始快点结束吧！”一边说着，德拉科一边半躺回床上，然后翻过身，双腿笔直站在地上，上半身趴在桌子上；然后将病袍撩到屁股以上。

  波特震惊地深吸了一口气，德拉科的屁股给了他惊喜。

  一段足够长足够羞耻的安静过后，德拉科听到波特念了一个咒语，然后感觉到冰冷的手指在摸他。

  “破特！”他明显地抖了一下。当然，抖得非常有男人味。

  “对不起！Umm，是我手上的保护咒。它们很快就会变暖。”

  双手试探性慢慢分开他的臀瓣，直到不能拉得更开，德拉科轻轻颤了一下。肯定是因为太冷了，绝对没有其他原因。

  “你肛门周围有一圈火焰！”

  德拉科甩过头气愤地看着波特。“我刚刚已经说过了！”

  波特意识到德拉科在看他时，终于将粘着那圈纹身的视线移开。“你没有说！”波特说，脸颊又以肉眼可见的速度烧起来。“你只是说你的纹身烧到你的炮友！”

  “除了火环之外还有什么会烧到人？”

  “为什么火环的纹身会烧到人？”

  “我不知道！所以我才来这里，要你找出原因并且治好它！”

  他们盯着对方直到双方意识到有些什么横在他们中间。也就是，德拉科的屁股。

  德拉科的头转回去，手指继续揪着桌子上的皮革，同时嘴里咒骂酒精，纹身和生活里的各种点滴。亲爱的梅林啊，波特的手指仍旧抓着他的臀瓣…而他的脸还靠得那么近…这叫人怎么忍。德拉科发誓他能感觉的波特的鼻息喷在他裸露的皮肤上，即使可能只是错觉。

  然后波特的手指绕着火环纹身画了一圈。

  德拉科的阴茎，这根一直受限于温度和羞耻而保持软绵绵的阴茎选择这一刻充血勃起；然后德拉科发现，原来之前也没有那么难忍。因为对比起现在的状况，刚刚可以称得上是休闲时光了。

  德拉科动了一下，无视了波特“嘿！”的叫喊，还有他的手指因为抓不住他的臀瓣而滑到其他肌肤上的触感。

  德拉科想在波特发现他，或者说怀疑他已经勃起之前，穿上衣服立即离开。不能被波特发现他因为波特的呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤上，或者说因为覆盖着桌子的优质皮革就动情勃起。该死的，德拉科喜欢质量上乘的东西！这皮革足够让他更加兴奋。对，是皮革，不是因为波特。哈，对，就是这样。哈！

  “你看到了！快点，拿起你的魔杖治好它，放我回家然后我们再也不用见面！”他忽视自己说这句话时涌起的一点点失望。愚蠢的正装制服癖好！

  “不过我——不过”

  “说出来，破特！”梅林啊，波特的脸还在那里，德拉科阴茎现在并没有因为波特没有触碰他而软下来，反而变得越发兴奋。喔，真不公平！

  “它…它在我碰它的时候没有变热，”波特嗫嚅着说。“如果症状不出现的话我没有办法诊断。”

  梅林，别啊！唯一一次它出现症状可是在——

  德拉科开始不安地扭动，看起来像是准备站起来并且用病号袍挡住勃起，不过波特喉咙里突然发出的奇怪声响，德拉科僵住了。

  对。不要扭。

  “那你认为怎样才能让它出现我说的症状，波特？”他问。他试图让语气听起来很刻薄。但是最后说出来却是低沉又带点嘶哑。

  “你可以…呃…你有没有试过…”波特咳了一下，然后德拉科闭上了眼，因为他现在真的能在屁股那感觉到波特的呼吸了。“你有没有试过…自己…来让它…？“

  这个问题带来的沉默气氛悬在他们之间。妈的。波特在建议德拉科用手指操自己，在波特看着的情况下，狗日的色情狂！

  德拉科的阴茎那么大力地弹到他的小腹上，他发誓自己听到了 _啪_ 的一声。

  “我的确试过，”他在确定自己的声音没有暴露什么后，开口回答波特。“怀着对魔法的好奇心。为了看看能不能弄出灼烧感。当然，是在那个人离开之后。不过，呃，没有什么-什么奇怪的事-发生。”

  真的，这皮革是不是放了催情剂。圣芒戈在皮革上花大钱是不是怀着让病人性起的目的？这是一个治疗患者的地方！不是什么见鬼的情趣酒店——

  波特大声地咳了一会。

  德拉科皱起眉。“说出来，破特！我不知道你在说什么。”

  “就是那个你除了呃就是呃Umm手指之外还emm有没有呃有没有用其他用具？”波特又问了一遍。德拉科花了一会才翻译出来他说什么，但是他一旦明白之后，他开始思考他的老二是不是硬得能在桌子上压出印了。用具？情趣玩具吗？波特想看德拉科用玩具玩自己？谁知道波特是个有变态癖好的男人？

  “你在建议些什么，波特？”他为了确认而重新问了一遍，同时希望自己能够看到波特的脸。

  “我没有建议些什么！”波特大喊起来。“我只是问你问题！”

  “噢。”德拉科对误解波特一点悔意抖没有。一点都没有。“我只用过手指。”他不知道为什么自己突然之间有想踹波特一脚的冲动——好吧，可能只是根深蒂固的习惯——不过给他一脚的冲动—

  “那么，Umm，马尔福，你要个告诉我你想怎么来。”

  “这是什么意思？”这次他的声音肯定非常尖。愚蠢的波特。

  “Well，就是我之前说的那样，我需要看到这个纹身，呃，烧起来我才能知道下一步是什么。如果你想，我可以给你某些东西，呃，让你用在自己身上；我会在你周围拉上帘子，等你感觉到有什么燃烧的感觉了我再进来——”他清了清喉咙。“呃，就是，我再来诊断。不过你自己来的话不一定能保证下在纹身上的咒语能够起效，所以可能会白费力气。”

  “那还有什么选择？”他问，思疑着波特的答案。奇怪，他现在不想踹波特了。

  “可能，可能纹身技师在纹身附近的皮肤上下了咒语…呃…它只会在其他人…时才会起效… »

  “你真的坏得很，是不是，波特？”德拉科又再回过头越过肩膀看波特。

  “ _什么？_ “波特的脸红得像圣诞节的彩灯，又红又亮。

  “引诱毫无戒心的年轻男人到检查室里，然后对他们做各种下流事！你知不知道羞耻！”

  “我-我-我”

  “不过我同意你的小把戏了，破特！”

  “马尔福！我不是——”

  “你可以对我身体做任何你想做的事，不过事后我需要一顿由我来挑选餐厅的晚餐，还有跳舞来作为补偿——”

  “ _马尔福！_ ”

  “哎清醒一点，波特！”德拉科偷笑着把脸转回前面，下巴抵住触感美好的皮革。“你还是那么容易被惹怒。”

  “为什么你—刚刚—我以为你—”

  “波特，你刚刚建议我允许你用某些医疗用具操我屁股。我觉得一顿晚饭和跳舞不是很过分。不过既然你坚持要跳过这些步骤，那来吧。我要这个问题立即被解决。”

  让波特和自己一样坐立难安让德拉科感觉舒服了一点，因为整件事听起来就非常疯。任他想破脑袋都想不出自己会落到这种状况（position）上。不是指现在的姿势（position）。他当然幻想过这样；是其他——

  “好。”波特的声音有一点点嘶哑，德拉科忍不住又一阵战栗。他听到波特念了一连串的咒语，然后，“你接下来会感到我的手在你的大腿上。其实如果你两腿分开一点的话我会比较容易——”

  “不！”他快速地回绝。他烦人的阴茎还是和刚刚一样硬。“我喜欢就这样！“他双眼睁大了一点。”我意思是，我选择就这样并着腿！“

  “好，好，当然。“波特像是想缓和气氛那样笑了一下，不过他很快就挺了，感谢梅林。没有一个男人愿意像这样赤裸，然后旁边的人在笑。”那么…“波特又咳了一下，”我的手在你大腿上了。你会感觉到它们往上。现在其中一只会分开你的臀瓣，然后我另一只手的一根手指会伸进去开拓你。“

  见鬼了。波特一步步的解释比德拉科听过所有的枕边话都要下流。

  德拉科在感到一根滑腻的手指伸进来时，不得不咬住手臂防止自己呻吟出来。他阴茎跳动了一下，两条腿和背部的肌肉为着美好的感觉绷紧。

  “放松，”波特说，手指缓缓地继续往里面钻。再说一遍，说 _放松_ 真的毫无作用，特别是现在他知道波特正看着自己的手指在德拉科的屁股里进进出出；波特还好端端地穿着制服，而德拉科近乎全裸。操。

  “很好，现在我准备插入两根手指。你会感觉到第一根手指退出来，现在我两根一起伸进来。你感觉还好吗，马尔福？”

  还好吗？他要爽死了！可能因为他是一个治疗师，波特完全知道要戳哪里，该用什么力度什么速度，还有噢，噢， _噢_ ，德拉科从波特的手指下获得太多快感了，他真的要爽死了。德拉科绝对不会允许自己只因为波特的手指在检查他就射出来，他会没有脸活下去的！

  “够了，不用再开拓了，波特！我告诉过你快点解决的！”

  “什么？噢，对，对。”手指抽了出来。“好，你会再次感觉到我的手在你的——”

  “还有不要说话了！”德拉科阴茎抽搐，他的呼吸太快了，心脏狂跳。想竭力张大双腿的冲动在与他的理智作斗争，双腿的肌肉绷得更紧；而波特的sex talk对情况毫无帮助。

  “Huh？喔，对不起。”然后某些比两根手指要大的东西触碰到他，一个有点凉带着硬度，不知道多长的东西插进他的肉道里；德拉科眼睛闭起，用力地咬着牙，因为， _妈的_ ，感觉太爽了，波特正看着他含进这个东西，越吃越多，越来越深，直到他感觉到波特的拳头碰到他的皮肤，感受那阵热意—

  “有没有，”德拉科颤着，咬住唇咽一下口水，重新试着开口问。“有没有变热？”

  他因为波特突然将按摩棒插得更深而哼为了一声，像是被惊了一下。

  “没—没—没有…让我—让我再确认一下。”这次德拉科忍不住呻吟了，他感觉到一根手指沿着火环纹身游走，同时波特用按摩器慢慢地小幅度抽插他。“好像有一点点升温，不过可能是我的错觉。让我再试长一点时间。”

   _操_

“你的情人抱怨感觉到灼烧时在做什么？”波特问，德拉科是听到了其中一点点的妒忌意味吗？

  “你—你什么意思？”他问，试图唤回自己的思考能力，一个基本不可能的任务。不过至少帮他把高潮成功推后了一点。“你觉他在做—？”

  “是在性交开始时出现吗？还是中途？最后？他是像这样慢慢地抽插？还是快速地，像这样？”天啊——他以后一定要多约几个治疗师，因为波特用那东西插他的准头实在太好了。不论是这个还是把波特绑在他的房间里，独家使用，只满足自己。德拉科胡言乱语地哀嚎自己的想法。“告诉我，”波特小声地说，不知道什么时候俯下身，胸膛贴着他的背，嘴巴正正在他的耳朵旁边。“告诉我，德拉科。”

  不公平。这太不公平了。他怎么可能在这种情况下认真思考。怎么能够要求他在波特一边插他并且在他耳朵旁边这样说话，还能记起任何事情——

  “他在操我！”德拉科大声呻吟出来，无法继续忍耐。他 _现在_ 就要波特进来。“用阴茎猛插我，如果你想履行指责，诊断我的纹身什么时候燃烧，你最好也这样做！操我，波特！操我操我操我——”

  德拉科在波特大力地抽出那个玩具时哭喊出来，然后波特终于将自己的阴茎插进来，比那个玩具火热多了，就像他的甬道都要燃烧起来一样，更加热更加粗；而且， _操，_ 感觉太好了！德拉科终于可以张开腿，手伸到下方为自己手淫；因为终于波特不是冷静地站在旁边看着，他现在和自己一样疯一样狂热，他操德拉科那么用力，连桌子都在摇晃。德拉科大声叫着，颤抖着绷紧身体射了自己满满一手，还有不少喷洒在桌子上。高潮猛烈得让他差点晕过去。

  过了相当一段时间后，德拉科眨着眼，慢慢意识到波特正趴在他的背上。他的头靠着德拉科的背，射过后软下来的阴茎正准备完全滑出他的身体。

  梅林啊。他以后一定要多点到访圣芒戈。

  他咽了一下口水湿润干涩的喉咙，然后问，“它没有烧到你吗？你是怎样让它不烧起来的？”

  “什么？”波特问，和平时一样跟得上状况。然后他小声咒骂了一下，迅速站直；接着变成德拉科咒骂了，因为波特突然的动作令他的阴茎完全抽了出去。“我没有—我没有注意！我意思是，它的确在某个时刻有些发热，但是——”

  “你没有注意？ _你没有注意？_ 你什么意思，你没有注意？”德拉科一边问一边站起来，扭动着确保病袍好好地遮住屁股。其实，波特没有注意到也没有很出乎德拉科意料。毕竟德拉科 _刚刚_ 那么诱人。

  “不过也算是好消息了，不是吗？这意味着它也不会烧到你其他情人了！”波特皱眉。德拉科也皱眉。

  “等等。一次证明不了什么，是不是？毕竟，作为一名治疗师，我良心上不能允许你带着能够伤人的纹身就这样回去，而且我的治疗还没有明确证明起效。“

  德拉科认为，如果波特记得穿好他的内裤和裤子的话，这番话会更加有说服力。不过他没有戳破他，因为他享受眼前的美景。“所以你想怎样，波特？”他问。

  波特脸红了起来，他微笑了一下，耸耸肩。“我想我欠你一顿晚饭和跳舞，马尔福。在那之后，”他一边说一边靠近德拉科，“我可以再好好看一下你的纹身。你觉得怎样？”

  “我觉得你职位带来的权力已经蚕食掉你的脑袋了，这明显违反治疗师\病患之间的条款，你应该庆幸我没有向你的上级举报你。”

  波特瞬间脸色发白。

  “波特，真的，”德拉科拉长腔调说。“学学怎么开玩笑。你下班之后我来接你。不过在那之前，记得把你的裤子穿好。”


End file.
